


lovingly set up

by flowersandsunshine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Modern AU, This is not that fic, Tinder, also like if you're looking for actual kissing or anything, basically 0 angst, i shamelessly stole some quotes, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: Wells Jaha sets up a Tinder account for his best friend Clarke, and swipes right on Bellamy Blake. Clarke goes on the date and makes a lot of new friends.





	lovingly set up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who_Needs_Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Needs_Reality/gifts).



> uh so i wrote this fic in like 2 hours. not edited at all, lo siento. but it's kinda cute so maybe give it a chance? <3

“Hey,” Wells said, a slight grin on his face. He motioned for Clarke to join him. “Come take a look at this.” 

“Is this about that dumb Tinder app again?” Clarke complained, obediently moving over to join her best friend. “I feel like you care about this more than I do.” 

Wells held up his phone and pointed at the profile on the display. “This guy just matched with you. Isn’t he coffee shop guy? The guy you, uh, repeatedly yelled at and dumped creamer on that one time?” 

Clarke frowned and studied the profile. “Bellamy Blake.” She nodded. “Yup, that’s him. What an asshat. Even his dumb profile picture makes him look like a jerk.” 

“It says, ‘Ridiculous nerd who loves The Iliad too much and never gets out of the house. Please, oh, please, ask me on a date. I’m a grumpy asshole who bothers my younger sister too much.’” Wells laughed. “Amazing. I’m swiping right.”

“That means I don’t want to date them, right?” Clarke asked. 

Wells was quiet for a minute. 

“Wells!” Clarke exclaimed. “Swiping right means I don’t actually want to meet them, right?” 

“Sure,” Wells said. “That’s exactly what that means.” He smirked a little bit. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Clarke said, grabbing her phone from Wells. “How do I reverse it?” 

“How did you know I was lying?” Wells asked. He watched her desperately try to reverse his action with an amused glint in his eyes. 

“We’ve played chess too many times together, Jaha,” Clarke said. She put the phone down on the table, frustrated. “Why the hell did you swipe right on Bellamy Blake, Asshole?” 

“Because you’re Clarke Griffin, Asshole, and you once told me he was hot, so…” Wells shrugged and picked up his phone, pocketing it and smiling at her. “So, now I have to go to work. If you get a match with him or any of the other assholes I swiped right on, I’ll text you. Okay?”

“Sure, fine, whatever,” Clarke said. “Go and leave me in peace.”

“Bye, Clarke,” Wells said. He waved and grinned before walking out of her door. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeve. She grabbed a paintbrush and started a fresh canvas, ignoring all her thoughts the best way she knew how – avoidance by art. 

___  
The Cool Jaha: Hey you have a date tomorrow night! You’re welcome. 

The Cool Griffin: is it with The Asshole or a different asshole (lowercase a was on purpose jsyk) 

The Cool Jaha: Just go to Grounders’ Café tomorrow at 5:00! I genuinely think you’ll have fun with the person who shows up. 

The Cool Griffin: im literally cringing at the concept of such a weird blind date but sure ok at least raven will be there and she loves me 

The Cool Jaha: Awesome! I’ll tell them that it’s confirmed?

The Cool Griffin: them??????.......

The Cool Jaha: Pronouns are clues, and you’re a brilliant detective. 

The Cool Griffin: flattery always works

The Cool Jaha: I know. 

___

Clarke stood outside of Grounders’ at 4:55 the next day. She stared at her watch, frowning at her paint-stained hands. She opened the door and winced. Bellamy Asshole Blake, as she had started calling him in her head, was standing at the counter, talking to Raven. “Damn it, Blake, Raven is my friend,” she muttered to herself before striding up to the counter. 

Raven grinned at Clarke as she approached. “Hey, Clarke! How’s it going? Here for your regular?” 

Clarke smiled at Raven. “Hey, Raven! I’m actually here for a date.” She glanced at Bellamy. 

Bellamy’s eyes widened slightly. “Interesting. So am I.” 

“Who’s the lucky person?” Raven asked. 

“I don’t know,” they said at the same time. 

Raven bit back a smile. “Alright, weirdos, are you here to date each other but you’re both too stubborn to admit it to me? Only you two would be weird enough to do that.” 

“You know Octavia?” Bellamy said. 

“I mean… I’ve met her a couple of times, yeah,” Raven said. 

“She set up a Tinder on her phone for me, and she sets me up on dates all the time. She never tells me who they are, though,” Bellamy said. “It’s very aggravating and makes for uncomfortable first meetings. I’ve tried to tell her that it’s not a good way to get a second date, but she says that she changed my profile description recently so people expect my general awfulness.” 

“You’re not awful, Blake,” Raven said. “I mean, we hooked up. And I have good taste. So you can’t be as bad as you think you are.”

Clarke blinked, surprised at this exchange. “What?”

“You didn’t know?” Raven asked. 

“Jealous, Griffin?” Bellamy smirked down at her. 

“I’m a little jealous that you hooked up with Raven, yeah,” Clarke said flippantly. 

“So who are you here to date?” Raven asked Clarke. 

“I mean…” She glanced at Bellamy quickly before rolling her eyes. “Wells started a Tinder for me and set me up on a date but won’t tell me who it’s with. I can only assume it’s you.” 

There was an awkward pause before Raven smiled weakly. “Well, it seems like a good start.” She pulled out her phone, signaling that the conversation had ended. “Let me know when you want to order, guys.”

Bellamy held out a menu for Clarke. “What do you want?”

“Can I order one of everything?” Clarke asked, taking the menu from him and starting to scan it. 

“I mean, sure,” Bellamy said. “I guess. As long as you don’t yell at me again.” 

“No promises,” Clarke said, before smiling slightly at him. 

They ordered (Clarke did not get one of everything, although she was tempted), and sat down to eat their food and drink their coffee. 

“So…” Clarke said. “What do you do for a living?” 

“I’m a history teacher. High school.” Bellamy nodded. “It’s a good gig. They’re good kids, and I love history, so… it works perfectly. What about you?” 

“I’m a museum curator, and I do art commissions on the side.” Clarke smiled slightly. “It’s actually super fun.” 

They started talking about work and Clarke noticed after a while that she was actually having a lot of fun. They had more in common than she originally thought, and the ways they were different were interesting. She found herself laughing more than she expected, and every flash of his smile reminded her that she had once thought that he was hot, and she hadn’t been wrong. Sure, he was kind of grumpy, and sure, he was a gigantic nerd, but the overall effect was rather charming and endearing (as well as just incredibly hot). 

About forty minutes into their strange date, Clarke was laughing at something he said, when a flash of dark skin and long black hair caught her eye. She paused and stared at the table in the far corner of the café. 

“What’s wrong?” Bellamy asked, suddenly concerned. 

Clarke narrowed her eyes towards the table. “Don’t look now, but we have spectators.” 

Bellamy smiled, took another bite of food, and dropped his napkin on the ground. He bent down to pick it up, and when he sat back up, he was raising his eyebrows at Clarke. “Who is Raven with?” 

“My friend Wells. They’re watching us.” Clarke frowned. “Do you think it’s because they’re scared I’m going to scream at you again?” 

“Are you?” Bellamy asked. 

Clarke cocked her head at him and thought for a second, fighting back an impish smile. “Don’t think so. Why?” 

Bellamy stood up suddenly and held out his hand. “Come on.” 

Clarke raised her eyebrows and took it, standing up. “What are we doing?” 

Bellamy pulled her towards the table where Wells and Raven sat. “Hey, friends!” he exclaimed, sliding into a seat next to Wells. “Hi, I’m Bellamy.” 

Clarke grinned and sat next to Raven. “Hey, guys.” 

“Hi, I’m Wells.” Wells and Bellamy shook hands. “How’s it going?” 

“Good! How’s your reconnaissance mission going?” Bellamy asked, ridiculously cheerful. 

Raven rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to use words like reconnaissance to hit on Clarke.”

“I wasn’t!” he protested. 

“How do you two know each other?” Clarke asked, ignoring Raven’s previous comment. 

“Raven and I?” Wells glanced towards Raven.

“Oh, we met through Gina,” Raven said. 

“Who is Gina?” Clarke asked. 

“My girlfriend,” Raven said. “And Bellamy’s ex-girlfriend.” 

“Your friend group is strangely convoluted,” Clarke said. 

Wells smiled. “And I joined their friend group, and you’re in my friend group, so you’re going to have a lot of new friends soon.” 

“When did all of this happen?” Clarke asked. “What is happening?” 

“Hey, Blake, you still coming to game night on Thursday?” Raven asked. 

“Of course,” Bellamy said. “If I don’t, I think Miller would come to my apartment and drag me there.”

“Great! That’s Wells, Bellamy, Gina, Monty, Miller, Jasper, Lincoln, Maya, and me, of course.” Raven turned to Clarke. “You want to come? Make it an even ten?” 

“You guys are doing all my work for me,” Bellamy complained. 

Clarke raised her eyebrows at Bellamy. “Were you going to ask me to come to Thursday night game night with all these people I don’t know?” 

“Yeah,” Bellamy said. He shrugged. “But Raven beat me to it, so whatever.” 

“Too slow, Blake,” Raven said. She held up her fist and gave Wells a fist pound. 

“Wait,” Bellamy said. His eyes were suddenly narrowed and he was frowning. 

“Uh-oh,” Raven said. She looked over at Wells. “I think he realized what I said before.” 

“The Lincoln thing or the asking Clarke to game night thing?” Wells whispered back. 

“The Lincoln thing.” Raven looked at Bellamy, who just glared back at her. “He seems really mad, but also surprisingly mute.” 

“You invited Lincoln to game night?” Bellamy asked. “Are you trying to encourage Octavia to date this gigantic, old dude who is super cool and old and ripped and also old?” 

“Octavia isn’t coming to game night,” Raven pointed out. “So, really, it’s just our way of being friendly to Lincoln. He needs some friends. I mean, he has Luna and sort of Anya, but they’re both really, really weird. We felt the need to show him what normal friends are like. Also, he’s what… two years younger than you?” 

“Who’s we?” Bellamy asked, ignoring most of what she said. “You and O?”

“No, Octavia and I aren’t really friends,” Raven said slowly, carefully. “Not that I don’t like her, but… anyway. No, Gina and Wells and I were talking.” 

Clarke cleared her throat. “Um, I’m free Thursday,” she said. “Should I bring anything?”

“No, I don’t think so. Uh, it’s at seven… at Monty and Miller’s apartment… Wells or Bellamy can help you get there.” Raven shrugged. “It should be fun!” 

“Great.” Clarke stood up. “This has been fun, but I need to go. I have a meeting about a portrait commission in about twenty minutes.”

Bellamy stood up as well. “I’ll walk you out,” he said. 

They said goodbye to Wells and Raven, Clarke giving Wells very serious ‘I’ll talk to you soon’ eyes, and walked out to her car. 

Clarke took the few steps to her car before staring up at the sky. “Whoa,” she said. 

Bellamy looked up and his eyes widened. “That’s cool.”

The sky was streaked red, with darker clouds painted over the red. The wind was picking up, causing Clarke to shiver and pull her jacket tighter around her.

“I feel like we’re in the apocalypse,” Bellamy joked. He stepped a little closer to her, blocking her from the wind.

“I am become death, destroyer of worlds…” Clarke murmured. 

Bellamy looked down at her, surprise and curiosity etched across his face. 

“It’s Oppenheimer,” Clarke explained. 

“I know who Oppenheimer is,” Bellamy said, a small smile on his lips. 

“Of course you do,” Clarke teased him. She stared up at his face for a moment. “So. Were you actually going to ask me to the game night? If you weren’t and it was going to be awkward to see me there when you weren’t going to ask me out again, I can totally stay home. I wouldn’t want it to be too awkward for you. I mean, I would love to go out with you again, obviously, and damn it, you asshole, you’re supposed to interrupt me when I start rambling.” 

Bellamy laughed. “Hey, Clarke, do you want to go out with me again?” 

“I would love to. Do you have any idea what you would to do?” Clarke asked. She smiled too big and considered being embarrassed by it, but decided that enthusiasm was attractive. 

“My friends have this weekly game night thing they do. I think it could be kind of fun.” Bellamy nudged her. “I think you’ll like them all, seriously. Even Lincoln. He’s honestly really cool. I just sort of hate the idea of him.” 

“I’m excited to hang out with all of them, yeah.” Clarke bit her lip and looked up at him. “So, like, could I have your number or should I rely on Wells’ and Octavia’s ability to communicate for us?” 

Bellamy laughed softly, pulling out his phone for Clarke to put her number in. “I’ll call you,” he promised her. 

“You better.” Clarke paused for a moment before reaching up, bringing him down for a short kiss. “Hey, Bellamy?”

“Hey, Clarke,” he answered. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you that one time.” Clarke let her hand slide down his arm, smiling. “And dumped creamer on you.”

“I’m sorry I called you a moronically privileged white girl,” Bellamy said. 

“I’m sorry I call you Bellamy Asshole Blake in my head,” Clarke said. 

“I’m sorry I never got up the nerve to ask you out before,” he added. 

“Don’t be.” Clarke smiled up at him. “It probably would have gone badly before. This was probably the perfect timing.” She glanced over his shoulder at the window. “Hey, they’re watching us through the window.” 

“Let them,” Bellamy said. He leaned down to kiss her again, short but thorough, and pulled back with a grin on his face. “Now they’ll have something to put in the group chat.” 

“What group chat?” Clarke asked. 

“I am positive they have a group chat that they haven’t added me to because I am, quote, too old to function.” Bellamy stepped back. “I’ll call you.” 

Clarke waved in return and watched him walk off before surreptitiously giving Wells and Raven her middle finger. 

___

The Cool Griffin: do u like raven

The Cool Jaha: She’s awesome!

The Cool Griffin: no i mean like like her 

The Cool Jaha: Yeah, I mean, I wouldn’t say no to her if she asked me out, but she’s dating Gina. And she’s way, way, way too cool for me (have you SEEN her?). Why?

The Cool Griffin: bellamy said gina said theyre poly and that raven really likes u

The Cool Jaha: If you give me false hope, I swear I will come over and cry into your ice cream and watch all your Netflix documentaries. 

The Cool Griffin: u love me xoxo 

___

Game night was a rousing success. 

Clarke slid into the group like a finger into a glove. Bellamy told her a few months later that the group was missing something before she came, and she made them all click like nobody else had. 

She, of course, spent the most time with Wells, Raven, and Bellamy, but interacting with everybody was fun and made her feel like she belonged for the first time in a long time. They were all rude to each other in the friendly way she loved so much, and nobody was put off by how competitive she was – if anything, Raven, Miller, and Bellamy were more competitive than she was, and it was an amazing feeling. She loved that first game night, interacting with them all. But she loved watching everybody else interact as well, analyzing the group dynamics and observing how everybody fit together in this small, ragtag, wonderful group of people. 

Bellamy and Miller were her favorites. They obviously loved each other very much, joking around with each other all the time, affectionately yelling at each other in the middle of a game, before reaching over and giving each other high fives. Monty would then come alongside Miller and slip his hand in Miller’s, making Miller turn his affectionate grin from Bellamy to his boyfriend, radiating light. Clarke loved them. 

Lincoln was amazing. He was an artist, and Clarke wanted to spend all her time with him. They ended up having a long talk about watercolor versus acrylics, and the pros and cons of each, especially in a professional setting.

Jasper and Maya were cute. Clarke wasn’t sure what Maya really saw in Jasper, but they seemed happy, and that made Clarke happy. Especially for Maya. She was a genuinely kind, lovable woman, and Clarke sort of wanted to wrap her up in a blanket. 

Gina was very kind and empathetic and Clarke smirked when she and Raven sat down next to Wells, Raven reaching over to take his hand and Gina sliding over to cuddle up against Raven. 

Bellamy appeared at her side, as he had done several times throughout the evening. She leaned into his side, not worried about acting like she hadn’t fallen for this guy as soon as she let herself. He smiled down at her and then motioned towards Wells, Raven, and Gina. “Is that going to be a thing?” 

“I hope so,” Clarke said. “Wells deserves some romantic happiness.”

“Don’t we all?” Bellamy asked. 

Clarke looked up at him and reached over to put his arm around her shoulder. “Yeah, I think so,” she said. 

And she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. octanikan sux  
> 2\. i love three (3) relationships in this show and two of them are completely non-existent rip me   
> 3\. i'm like... sort of aro so romance is generally not my jam sorry if you're disappointed by the lack of actual romantic stuff in this   
> 4\. this is the first fic i've written in 5ever so like if, if you liked it, and comment maybe? thanks friends


End file.
